1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for organizing computer cables and, more particularly, to a device for organizing cables for computers and other equipment which mounts to an underside of a desk or workstation and provides an open tray area and numerous hooks for holding the cables off of the floor and preventing them from becoming entangled.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the proliferation of computers and other electronic devices in office environments, the problem of cable clutter has grown increasingly worse. A computer alone typically requires a power cable for each of a CPU and a monitor, a video cable from the CPU to the monitor, speaker cables, a network cable, and possibly other cables for a mouse and keyboard. In addition, a typical person's desk also includes a telephone with at least one cable, a power strip with several power cords plugged into it, and oftentimes other power cords for lamps, personal electronic device chargers, and so forth. Printers, fax machines, network hubs, and other electronic devices further add to the cable management problem.
In most office environments, there is no good way to deal with the cable clutter, especially since the cables are generally running to and from multiple locations so that it is not possible to simply place them in a built-in channel in a desk. As a result, the cables under a person's desk are typically just left laying on the floor, possibly tucked behind a computer unit or shoved into a corner. Invariably, the cables present a problem, as they get hooked on someone's foot, catch on a chair leg or wheel, get vacuumed over, or otherwise get in the way. Not only can these cable snags damage the cables themselves, but they can present a safety hazard for a person who might trip over or be shocked by a cable.
There is a need for a cable organizing device which is easy to install, provides the capacity for organizing all of the cables in and around a person's desk, and allows the cables to be quickly and easily stowed away—so that they are not laying on the floor where they can become entangled, tripped over, or damaged.